No light, no light
by deathloveme
Summary: E assim jovem e mergulhada na loucura, ela se apaixonou pela morte.


_Você é o buraco na minha cabeça_

_Você é o espaço na minha cama_

_Você é o silêncio entre o que eu pensava e o que eu disse._

Ela passou os dedos finos sobre os livros empoeirado da velha biblioteca vazia que havia em um canto abandonado da grande cidade. Não havia mais ninguém no primeiro andar além dela, havia a mesma senhora de sempre mais ela sempre saia, quando a garota dos dedos finos chegava.

Mas naquele dia nublado e com vento forte, ela sentiu que não estava sozinha, havia mais alguém ali. Mas aquilo era impossível, a velha senhora nunca deixava alguém entrar e depois saia.

Ela bufou e voltou a procurar algum romance policial antigo que ela sabia que deveria estar em uma desses três enormes estantes de livros, nas nunca era tão organizado.

Ela pegou um livro com a capa caindo, e abriu, coçando rapidamente o nariz por causa da poeira. E então a garota dos dedos finos sentiu algo, mas não era o vento gelado, na verdade era bem ao contrário, o ar era quente. E ela se virou.

O que ela sentiu era tão irreal, que ela apenas deixou silenciosamente o livro na beirada e saiu. Ela sabia que deveria ser apenas imaginação.

Quando voltou para casa, ela apenas escreveu. Mas ela se lembrava do dia, e havia algo na mente dela sobre as horas anteriores. Naquele momento em que ela se virou o vento havia parado, e o barulho irritante da janela também parou. Ela poderia jurar que o tempo em si, havia parado. E a única coisa que brilhava naquele corredor de livros era a lâmina de uma faca. Que ela jurava ser feita de prata quando olhou, ela sabia muito bem diferenciar. Mas ela estava tão envolvidas nos suspenses de seus livros que jurou ser apenas de sua cabeça, e adormeceu pensando naquilo.

_Você é o medo noturno_

_Você é a manhã, quando está claro_

_Quando tudo acaba, você é o inicio_

_Você é a minha mente, e você é o meu coração_

Quando abrirá os olhos, estava repleta de folhas ao seu redor. Isso porque a brecha da sua janela deixará o vento entrar e bagunçar não apenas as folhas como seu cabelo cor de ouro.

Ela estava com o dia cheio, e sentiu os ombros pesarem mais que o normal, ela apenas decidiu fazer o de sempre. Ela ainda tinha que passar na biblioteca e pegar o livro que esquecerá, quando seu medo foi maior que sua vontade.

Ela sorriu pelo dia anterior.

O dia estava novamente nublado, a chuva poderia aparecer a qualquer momento. Ela subiu os dois degraus voltando para a estante em que estava parada, e o livro ainda estava no mesmo lugar, como ela imaginava naquele momento não havia ninguém naquele corredor com ela no dia anterior.

Mas a parte esquerda do seu cérebro entendeu tudo errado.

Ela pegou o livro, tentando concertar a capa e sentiu algo encostou na sua nuca. Mas quando a garota se virou não havia nada, nada tão perto...mas havia algo longe.

Uma fita. Uma fina fita negra. E então ouve as sombras. Ela lutava com sua própria mente.

Mas agora ela estava vendo a lâmina e podia ter certeza que era de prata, porque ela estava perto o bastante para descobrir, mas precisamente quase cravada por inteiro em seu estômago.

_Sem luz, sem luz nos seus olhos azuis brilhantes_

_Eu nunca pensei que um dia pudesse ser tão violento_

_Uma revelação á luz do dia_

_Você não pode escolher o que fica e o que desaparece_

_E eu daria qualquer coisa pra você ficar_

Ela olhou rapidamente para o ferimento, o sangue escorrendo em sua blusa clara e pingando no chão brilhante. Mas ela não olhou para seu assassino, ela apenas olhou o ferimento, o sangue saia pelas beiradas e não rapidamente, e a faca não estava firme em sua pele, ela havia apenas feito uma pequena perfuração e se soltava por si só.

Ela sabia que não tinha ninguém para ouvi-lá gritar, e mesmo se tivesse se culpou pelo desejo de não querer gritar, ela preferia a morte em silêncio, diferente dos seus livros.

Tudo era tão diferente agora, e a fita ainda continuava a se mexer contra seu rosto.

E então a mão que estava encostada na faca, estava se soltando. A confusão tomou conta da garota naquele momento. E a única ação que ela poderia fazer era segurar a mão do assassino, segura-lá com vontade, porque ela ainda não estava preparada para o pensamento seguinte ou pela confusão ou para o sangue caindo rapidamente.

E ela queria que seu assassino ficasse ali por algum tempo.

_No meio da multidão eu estava gritando_

_E no seu lugar havia milhares de rostos_

_Eu estava desaparecendo a olhos vistos_

_Senhor, ajude-me, eu preciso fazer isso direito_

A antiga igreja continuava bonita e brilhante com todas aquelas cores, mas ainda sim era vazia. Será que todo mundo havia perdido a fé?

Ela também havia perdido, estava ali apenas para ter algum cenário para seu livro. Mas ela não conseguia evitar rezar por algum momento.

O barulho de sua lâmina estava arrastando pelas paredes, seus ouvidos imploravam para aquilo parar. E ela se moveu contra o barulho, em um súbito movimento para trás.

E ela ainda podia se certificar que a lâmina era de prata, porque ela estava perto demais de seus olhos, mas foi tão rápido que ela apenas piscou e o corte no seu pescoço estava sangrando rapidamente, e o momento estava tão calmo para ela chorar ou tentar falar.

O sangue era uma cor tão bonita misturado com o bege da sua blusa refletindo em um espelho empoeirado na sua frente.

_Você quer uma revelação_

_Você quer um acerto_

_Mas essa é uma conversa que simplesmente não posso ter essa noite_

O corte não doía naquele momento, e a faca não incomodava de maneira alguma. E sua mão em seu agressor era confortante e lhe trazia equilíbrio.

O gosto do metal surpreendeu em sua língua, o sangue estava se desmanchando em seus lábios e ela apenas sentiu o sabor.

A mente estava desistindo de pensar em algo, e sua visão estava desistindo de trazer algo para a garota. E ela sentiu sono. E ela levantou a cabeça para observar seu assassino e logo ela sorriu fazendo os dentes cobertos de seu sangue ficarem amostra.

E antes de dormir, ela apenas queria ter certeza de perfurar a faca por completo dentro do si.

A dor passou tão rápido quanto veio e ela apenas fechou os olhos.


End file.
